Gone
by Danielle Grayson
Summary: What happens when Diana goes off the radar? How does Bruce react? What has she been doing? How does Bruce react to their child? What happens when Diana gets hurt? Does Bruce and Diana still love each other?
1. hurt

**I'm going to have some songs in here by Avril Lavigne.**

**DPov**

"What?" I asked shocked. "You heard me," Bruce said with annoyance in his voice. "I hate you" I bit back a sudden onslaught of tears. "Then I guess there's no reason for me to stay here is there?" I asked now furious. No matter how many times he said it though I still couldn't believe it was true. For some reason I couldn't believe that he still didn't love me. "I'll pack my things and will be gone by daybreak. Don't want you too uncomfortable while I'm around, now do we?" I said slowly turning away and to my quarters. As soon as I get there I head straight for the phone and dialed a number I knew very well. "King I need a favor can we meet up at the coffee shop where we usually meet up at?" I said and I knew he could definitely tell there was hurt in my voice. "Of course Diana what time" "can I meet you there in 10?" 'I'll be over as soon as I can." "Thank you agent Faraday" I said putting the phone down. I suddenly pack my things that took about 2 minutes to pack, and then I headed out. I was there in a total of 7 minutes. I saw agent Faraday sitting in the corner reading a newspaper and sipping his coffee and I walk over to him. "I need a favor" "of course Diana, anything." ''I need a new identity" "Ok" he said pulling out a notebook and pen. "What do you want your name to be?" "Diana Prince" I said. I've been thinking about a name since I started packing. "I'm going to need to know where you are going to live, your birthday, your age, and I'm going to need a photo."

"Ok I'm going to Paris, my birthday is 5/24/89, my age is 25 and I'll give you your photo in an hour." "Ok" he said handing me a piece of paper. "Drop the photo off here and you'll have a veterans id, and drivers license about an hour later." "Thank you so much King." I said reaching over and hugging him. "No problem Diana" he said but then his phone vibrates and he answers it. A minute later he said, "Well I have to go sorry" "it's fine, but I have to go as well sorry." And Diana walks out of the room. An hour later Diana got a glamour charm necklace from Zantanna. And was heading to the address King gave her. She dropped it off and exactly an hour later her new identity was in place. I then left upset. During that hour I was throwing up so I went to the doctor's office where I found out the impossible. I found out that I was… _pregnant_. I wasn't going to tell Bruce. I could manage if he hated me but… if he hated our child because of her she would never be able to manage her life. She already had plans on becoming a singer and she already had a band willing to let her join.

_5 year later…_

I was at my concert in Gotham city, with my daughter sitting in the front row. She was staring right at her when she started her song. "This song is called miss you" then the band started playing.

"_Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na_

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't_

_I hope you can hear me, 'cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_I've had my wake up, won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why?_

_And I can't take it, I wasn't faking it_

_It happened you passed by_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na_

_I miss you"_

Suddenly I saw Bruce standing there with a smile on his face like he could see right through the glamour charm. I was wearing a tight blue sleeveless top that had ripples going in an upward pattern and a tight black skirt that went down to y knees and knee-length black leather boots. My glamour charm made it look like I had blond curly hair, tan skin, and I wasn't wearing that much makeup. " My next song is called remember me" I said smiling at Bruce.

"_Remember when I cried to you a thousand times_

_I told you everything, you know my feelings_

_It never crossed my mind that there would be a time_

_For us to say goodbye, what a big surprise_

_But I'm not lost, I'm not gone_

_I haven't forgot_

_These feelings I can't shake no more_

_This feeling's running out the door_

_I can feel it falling down_

_And I'm not coming back around_

_These feelings I can't take no more_

_This emptiness in the bottom drawer_

_It's getting harder to pretend_

_And I'm not coming back around again_

_Remember when_

_I remember when it was 'Together till the end'_

_Now I'm alone again, where do I begin?_

_I cried a little bit, you died a little bit_

_Please say there's no regrets and say you won't forget_

_But I'm not lost and I'm not gone_

_I haven't forgot_

_These feelings I can't shake no more_

_This feeling's running out the door_

_I can feel it falling down_

_And I'm not coming back around_

_These feelings I can't take no more_

_This emptiness in the bottom drawer_

_It's getting harder to pretend_

_And I'm not coming back around again_

_Remember when_

_That was then, now it's the end_

_I'm not going back, I can't pretend_

_Remember when_

_These feelings I can't shake no more_

_This feeling's running out the door_

_I can feel it falling down_

_And I'm not coming back around_

_These feelings I can't take no more_

_This emptiness in the bottom drawer_

_It's getting harder to pretend_

_And I'm not coming back around again"_

I had made that song especially for Bruce. "Thank you and that's our show" I said into the mic. Then I walk off the stage, grab my daughter, and walk to my dressing room. I get in there and take off the glamour charm by thinking about Diana, suddenly I look in the mirror and see Bruce standing in the doorway smiling at me. "I could tell it was you by your voice. It was always like an angels." "go away" I say hiding Sarah in front of my legs. "only if you want me to" he said . "I do" and he frowns and turns around. I whisper for Sarah to go hid in the clothes and she silently runs off and hides. "Wait" I say. "Sorry can't there's an emergency" he said with his batman glare." "Go" I say with a sigh. "I'll be back don't worry" he then walks off. I tell Sarah to come here. "Who was that, mommy?" "I don't know I lied. "Oh, ok that's alright you can't know everyone right?" "Right" I say tickling her on the neck. She starts giggling. "mommy, stop please, I'll die of giggles." I stop and look in her eyes. "Did you know my sun and stars that you have your fathers ice cold eyes and his nose?" I said touching her nose.

**SPOV**

I could tell mommy was upset she gets that look in her eyes whenever she talks about daddy. She once told me that she named me Sarah because it meant princess. And she says that that's what daddy used to call her. She then burst into tears right there in the dressing room when she said how she still loved Daddy but daddy has probably moved on by now. I've never seen mommy cry in all of my life. She was always so strong but she always got sad when it came to daddy.

_2 weeks later… _

**DPOV**

I suddenly hear a knock on the door and expecting it to be Clark or Bruce finally finding her but instead it was the person who she expected the least…

_Alfred Pennyworth_

I was surprised but not as much as he was when he saw Sarah in my arms. "Your Majesty I never knew you had a child" Alfred said. I rolled my eyes on how Alfred addressed me. I keep on telling him to just call me Diana but he insists.

"Sarah why don't you go play in your room.' I said while seating her on the carpet. "ok mommy" she said running off to her room. "Master Bruce told me you would be staying in Gotham for a few days after your concert so I decided to say the way would you mind if I listen to you sing one of your songs?" "Of course Alfred come sit down and let me get me guitar. Sarah" I said talking down the hall. "Coming mommy" she yelled back then ran down the hallway. "Sarah this is Grandpa" Alfred's face suddenly was filled with happiness. I grab my guitar and start singing.

"_Remember when I cried to you a thousand times_

_I told you everything, you know my feelings_

_It never crossed my mind that there would be a time_

_For us to say goodbye, what a big surprise_

_But I'm not lost, I'm not gone_

_I haven't forgot_

_These feelings I can't shake no more_

_This feeling's running out the door_

_I can feel it falling down_

_And I'm not coming back around_

_These feelings I can't take no more_

_This emptiness in the bottom drawer_

_It's getting harder to pretend_

_And I'm not coming back around again_

_Remember when_

_I remember when it was 'Together till the end'_

_Now I'm alone again, where do I begin?_

_I cried a little bit, you died a little bit_

_Please say there's no regrets and say you won't forget_

_But I'm not lost and I'm not gone_

_I haven't forgot_

_These feelings I can't shake no more_

_This feeling's running out the door_

_I can feel it falling down_

_And I'm not coming back around_

_These feelings I can't take no more_

_This emptiness in the bottom drawer_

_It's getting harder to pretend_

_And I'm not coming back around again_

_Remember when_

_That was then, now it's the end_

_I'm not going back, I can't pretend_

_Remember when_

_These feelings I can't shake no more_

_This feeling's running out the door_

_I can feel it falling down_

_And I'm not coming back around_

_These feelings I can't take no more_

_This emptiness in the bottom drawer_

_It's getting harder to pretend_

_And I'm not coming back around again" _"yay mommy" I hear Sarah and Alfred applauding. Sarah was sitting on Alfred's lap like they already knew each other.


	2. surprise

**I'll be using the song I'll be by Edward McCain. And also by Tiffany Alvord, Kelly Clarkson, and lady antebellum **

**BPOV**

Seeing her so hurt like that broke my heart but the joker escaped from arkam… again. And I had to find him before he hurt anybody. But one thing was nagging at my mind. Who was that kid that ran to the clothes rack? Was I really that scary? But the one thing that was really bothering me was who was the kid's father? That only meant one thing though that Diana moved on. And it broke my heart but I was happy that she finally found somebody that could love her like she deserved. Like I never could.

**DPOV**

I can't believe that I am crying and especially in front of Sarah about her father that I wasn't even sure if he would like Sarah. The reason I became a singer was because the first time Bruce sung to me.

**Flashback**

"Bruce don't I don't need a song to know you love me." "But don't you see Diana I want to do this. Just let me do it please?" I let out a huff. "Thank you" then he started singing.

"_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_Emeralds from mountains and thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_You're my survival, you're my living proof_

_My love is alive and not dead_

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_And I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead_

_Tuned in, turned on, remembered the thing you said_

_The greatest fan of your life_

_The greatest fan of your life"_

**End of Flashback**

_A day later…_

I was staying in Gotham City for another week. I've made enough songs to last me that long. I suddenly hear footsteps from outside my dressing room. I quickly wipe my tears that have been falling for an hour now and send Sarah into the other room. "I know your there" I say looking at the shadows. I then see Batman walk out of the shadows. I then suddenly hear Sarah crying. We both run to the other room. "Sarah what's wrong?" "There's a spider" she said terrified. I suddenly grab a cup and a piece of paper I put the cup over the spider and sip the paper under the cup, open a window and set the spider free. "It just got lost trying to find it's way home" I say to Sarah. I then notice Bruce staring at me.

**BPOV**

Diana hasn't become any more kind then she already was. If anything she was kinder. And one thing was for sure, I never loved her anymore than I did right now. If anything I loved her more. "Well I better go out because my concerts starting" ok let me just change and I'll be right out there" "ok hurry up the first songs real special." I suddenly get change and in 30 seconds I'm walking out with Diana and the child in her arms. She sets the child down in the first row of seats. She whispers in my ear "Don't worry you can sit next to me." I then sit down right next to her. Diana starts to sing.

_There are three words, that I've been dying to say to you_

_Burns in my heart, like a fire that ain't goin' out_

_There are three words, &amp; I want you to know they are true..._

_I need to let you know_

_I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight_

_I want your arms around me &amp; I, want your lips on mine_

_I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified_

_My hands are shaking, my heart is racing_

_Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny_

_So here I go..._

_Baby I lo-o-o-ve you_

_I've never said, these words to anyone, anyone at all_

_Never got this close, cause I was always afraid I would falll_

_But now i know, that I'll fall right in-to your arms..._

_Don't ever let me go_

_I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight_

_I want your arms around me &amp; I, want your lips on mine_

_I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified_

_My hands are shaking, my heart is racing_

_Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny_

_So here I go..._

_Baby I lo-o-o-ve you_

_Take it in, breathe the air_

_What is there to really fear_

_I can't contain, what my heart's sayin'_

_I gotta say it out loud..._

_I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight_

_I want your arms around me &amp; I, want your lips on mine_

_I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified_

_My hands are shaking, my heart is racing_

_Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny_

_So here I go..._

_Baby I lo-o-o-o-ve you_

**DPOV **

"Thank you this song was meant for someone who turned away from me a while back. That song was baby I love you. This ones called because of you" I start singing.

_I will not make_

_The same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break_

_The way you did, you fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, =but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known_

_Better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life_

_Because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

"Thank you and now for our next song I will be singing bartender. I wrote this song because this is what happened the night "he" turned away from me."

_8 o'clock on Friday night I'm still at home_

_All my girls just keep on blowing up my phone_

_Saying come on, he ain't worth the pain_

_Do what you gotta do to forget his name_

_Now there's only one thing left for me to do_

_Slip on my favorite dress and sky high leather boots_

_Check the mirror one last time_

_And kiss the past goodbye_

_What I'm really needing now_

_Is a double shot of Crown_

_Chase that disco ball around_

_'Til I don't remember_

_Go until they cut me off_

_Wanna get a little lost_

_In the noise, in the lights_

_Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight_

_'Til the party and music and the truth collide_

_Bring it 'til his memory fades away_

_Hey bartender_

_Tonight I'll let a stranger pull me on the floor_

_Spin me round and let 'em buy a couple more_

_But before it goes too far_

_I'll let him down easy_

_'Cause tonight it's all about_

_Dancing with my girls to the DJ_

_Put that song on replay_

_What I'm really needing now_

_Is a double shot of Crown_

_Chase that disco ball around_

_'Til I don't remember_

_Go until they cut me off_

_Wanna get a little lost_

_In the noise, in the lights_

_Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight_

_'Til the party and music and the truth collide_

_Bring it 'til his memory fades away_

_Hey bartender_

_I'm feeling that buzz I'm ready to rock_

_Ain't no way I'm gonna tell you to stop_

_So Pour that thing up to the top_

_I'm coming in hot_

_Hey bartender_

_What I'm really needing now_

_Is a double shot of Crown_

_Chase that disco ball around_

_'Til I don't remember_

_Go until they cut me off_

_Wanna get a little lost_

_In the noise, in the lights_

_Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight_

_'Til the party and music and the truth collide_

_Bring it 'til his memory fades away_

_Hey bartender, hey bartender_

"Thank you and that's our show for tonight" I say to the crowd knowing he was watching. I then pick up my daughter and go to the hotel. My daughter then runs off to her room. "You can come out now" I say to the shadows then Batman walks out. "Is she yours?" "Yes" "who is the father?" I then put my head in my hands and say "I can't do this" "do what?" "OUT! NOW! "I scream at him. Sarah comes running in "mommy, mommy are you ok?" "yes my little sun and stars." Se then looks at me and in a instant I recognize those icy blue eyes since after all those are the ones I wake up to every morning hating myself for putting her through so much pain. "Oh" I say. "Is she… ours?" "Yes" she whispers. "But mommy I thought you said daddy's name was Bruce that time you talked about him?"


	3. tickle

**Narrators Pov**

Bruce then pulls down his cowl. "Yes honey his name is Bruce Wayne your father. Now why don't you go to bed?" Diana ask her. "Okay mommy." She kiss her on the cheek and she runs off to her room once more. "If I only knew… " Diana cut him off by holding up her hand. "First my questions: Who was she? Was she prettier than me? Why did you do it?" He sighs then says "No one I thought that you were safer without me. You were so bright and pure and all I am is dark and broken." She walks over to me and says "Not in my eyes you aren't" Bruce then smiles and says "And also I thought that you were so perfect and I'm just some rich kid with issues who dresses up like a bat." He says looking down suddenly very interested in his shoes. "Bruce I'm not perfect come on I was raised on a land of immortal female warriors. I never even met a man till I first came here. And you, you are rich yes, but you have no issues and sure you dress up as a bat but did you forget that you also save hundreds of people and risk your life every night. In my opinion if your parents say you now they would by proud of you. And don't forget I dress up in a swimsuit fighting crime. Now stop trying to come up with reason to push me away cause this time I'm not going down without a fight" she says with a smirk I quickly peck him on the lips and lightly punch him. I quickly rush to my room forgetting to close my door. He rushes in and pins me down on the bed. He then starts to tickle me "Bruce… stop…please…cant…breath." He gets off her and she lies down on her pillow. A couple minutes later she falls asleep. She wakes up in the morning and sees Bruce on the hotels couch. I walk over to him quietly then jumps on top of him. He wakes up and sees her above him pinning him down. He then wraps his legs around hers and then twists his body and then he's on top of her. She wraps her legs around his neck and pushes forward and she's on top and is now holding onto him very tight. Diana erupts into giggle and Bruce smirks. _'Guess I've been forgiven' _he thought silently to himself.


End file.
